иσямαℓ
by SikChick
Summary: Ellis and Nick try to move on, to escape. They stumble upon five new survivors and have to make do. Personalities clash, romance forms, feuds begin. May change rating because of OCs mouths. REVIEW ?
1. Road to Nowhere

**My first l4d2 fan-fic, yay :) It includes several OCs of mine and of course Nick and Ellis! They'll be coming into in two chapters later.  
**

**I spell-checked it about 20 times, but I'm not perfect, please don't hit me if you find something xD  
**

** Here you go~**

* * *

**JONAH'S POV**

"UGH. Not again!" another dead end, this was impossible. I had no idea where I was going, no idea where I was, and could barely remember how I got here. My brother let out a heavy sigh and lazily sat down on the alley ground.

"C'mon Get up! We can't rest, we gotta get out of here."

"Dude, we have no idea where we are, we'll just get more lost! Can't we take a break?" he grumbled.

He was right. I had no sense of direction, and the town being almost completely destroyed didn't help our situation either. I mumbled some curses with my last bit of strength and slid down to sit beside him, leaning against a dumpster.

"You gotta admit though, the zombies ARE pretty awesome, right?"

"It's hard to admire the 'awesomeness' of dead humans resurrected into flesh eating monsters whilst they're trying to devour you Ashton!" I sounded much harsher than I planned.

"Well.. I don't think they're _flesh eating_.."

"Whatever."

He turned his head away from me, his spirit trampled on.

"Gah!" I twitched my arm and a sharp pain shot through my body.

"Oww.." he observed, pointing toward the rather large gash going across my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I tried to act like I knew what I was doing, as I tore away at my t-shirt revealing the full injury.

"Here lemme"

"NO!" I protested.

"Not just lemme."

"NO!"

"Look all I gotta-"

"NO!"

"Here I'll just put-"

"No ASH, OW!"

"Shut up! I'm helping you!" He was almost growling at me, I gave up, hoping he didn't attract any nearby infected. He took a clean part of my shirt, dabbed it with spit and cleared the cut, before using another small piece of fabric to wrap it up with.

"There, ya bitch."

"Uh thanks" I murmured, stretching out my arm and rolling my shoulders back. Silence consumed us for a few minutes. I tried to think of meeting back up with Bryce and Toby, keeping up my course in the police force and everything going back to normal, but my mind kept wandering to the negative. What if Toby is really dead, what if Bryce doesn't make it. What if _I_ don't make it ? Oh and Charlie, the last time I saw her was before the outbreak, god knows where she is, oh and my parents…

"Jo.. Hey. Jo.."

I snapped back to Ashton's voice. He face was mere centimetres from mine.

"Dude.. What was that?"

"What?" I moaned, shoving him off a little and sitting up straight. Loud, dog like snarls were coming from a little further down the alley, a dark hunched over figure emerged in the shadows, a dark liquid dripped from its lower lip, it looked human ?

"SHIT. Ash RUN!" I darted to my feet and started running back up the alley, ignoring the pain and looking over my shoulder to see Ashton following screaming quietly to himself. Unnatural screeches pierced through the air as I tried to navigate through a street of fallen buildings and fires. I stopped for a moment to make sure Ashton was keeping up, but there was no sign of him.

"Shit, Ash!" I hastily ran back in the direction of the creature to see Ashton lying on the ground being mauled by the thing.

"JONAH! Get it OFF ME, AH!" he roared shoving and flailing around to no avail.

"Uhh uhh." staring down at my bare hands, I hesitated, wondering how the hell I was gonna get it off him. It was tearing down at flesh now, after ripping through Ash's hoodie.

"Oh crap!" I decided against rummaging on the ground for something to hit it with, and instead ran at it and swung my leg under its chest sending in tumbling off of Ashton. It yelped and cried out before running off out of sight. I pulled at his arm trying to lift him up, as he held his stomach with his other arm.

"Y'alright Ash" I asked, though I knew he wasn't. He stood up straight, hands shaking.

"Duuuuude. What _was_ that ?"

"I have no idea, but I sure as hell don't wanna stick around and meet his friends and family" I said quickly, starting to walk on. Ashton didn't move.

"Can you walk Ash ?" I asked, sincerely worried.

"I think so, argh" he clung both hands to his stomach. I walked back and eventually peeled his hands off his stomach, after some severe resistance.

"Shit, Ash" he was badly cut up, nothing too deep, but plenty of small cuts.

"I'll live... wont I ?" he let out a chuckle, which obviously hurt as he tried to hold back the pain and flashed me a weak smile.

"Right so, let's go" We started walking at a slow pace in a some-what eastern direction, well we hoped we were. After about 40 minutes our walking came to a halt.

"I hope that's not the only road out of this town" I glared at the road ahead of me, concentrating on Ashton's remark. The road was way too bent out of shape to walk across, there were large pieces of it missing and upturned cars everywhere, not to mention the gaping holes in the ground and fires coming from the cars. I couldn't help a sick feeling from forming in my stomach. _We are never gonna get outta here are we ?_

"HELLOOO!"

"Oh, what sorry Ash?"

"Man, you're so spacey, I SAID CATCH." he moaned pointing at the crow bar which was thrown to my feet.

"Where'd you get this?"

"There's a toolbox in this car" he said, popping his head out a window from inside of the car.

"Oh right, kay. I guess we better head some other way."

"Yep." He jumped out of the car and walked over to meet me as we headed off.

"What the fuck Ash. Where did you get **that**!" I said ogling down at the silver weapon in his grip.

"Same place" he said trying to sound innocent.

"You found a GUN in a tool- actually you know what doesn't matter, as long as I get a shot.. no pun intended" I laughed. Ashton laughed along too, not taking my threat seriously. We were both at the point of nearly giving up so we didn't fret on what direction to go in, we just walked, and walked, and walked. Hoping for anything, another sign of humanity, a way out, help.

We'd been travelling a good while, and it was starting to get dark. The orange luminous sky now turned to a dirty blue, dotted with stars. I didn't realise Ashton was watching my gaze.

"Have you never seen stars before Jo ?" He said, staring at me like half my face was missing.

"Have you never wished on one before Ash ?" I said, my voice now husky after not talking for a while. A crack of thunder rang through our ears and it started to pour, and when I say pour I mean **torrential rain**.

"Well whatcha wish for?" We were both trying to shout over the rain.

"I can't say! Or something bad.. will… happen." I slowed my speech, remembering our current situation.

"I'm not sure things could get much worse" even through the rain I could hear him laughing at his own words.

* * *

**Review ? :)**

**First chapter over and done with :D Yay. **

**Thank you so much for reading , If there is interest I'll continue to update regularly~**


	2. Sweet Company

**Chaptah Tew :) I had it pretty much finished after I posted chapter one, so I thought I might as well put it up.**

***Just in case It confuses anyone, Sparrow is like into, auras, the stars, souls, karma, etc. theres no general word for a person like that unfortunetly :(***

**Enjoy you lovely people~**

* * *

The rain pounded down on my back., but I couldn't help ignoring it as I knelt before a body. It was the body of a man, no older than thirty I presumed. His eyes were black, his skin was cold to touch, I felt no soul within him, yet he lay writhing in pain, gargling and moaning. I wanted to wonder how this had come to be, but I feared knowing would be the end of my hope for survival.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled above the rainfall. I rose up carefully, and turned my attention to the body in which the voice belonged. Though the rain was quite hazy, I could make out the figure of a girl, a few metres away.

"I was waiting-" a painful cough escaped my lips, with minimal use of my voice the past few hours, I had almost forgotten what I sounded like. "-for you" I squeaked. She remained still, I felt like she was looking me up and down. She didn't speak another word but drew closer to me, I began to wonder if she'd even heard my poor attempt at a yell.

"Are you alright in the head ?" She sounded genuinely worried and pulled me under the shelter of a nearby shop.

"Thank God" I whispered, letting out a sigh.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah. You're going to get me out of here. Thanks in advance." I chirped, nodding my head in thanks.

"…And you gathered this all from being with me two minutes?" she asked seeming confused at my words.

"Oh, no. It was just going to happen. Someone was _going_ to find me and someone was _going_ to help me. It just happened to be you."

"Ha, and what If _I_ don't ?"

"Well.. You will. There's no changing my destiny." I lied. I knew that anyone's destiny could change, I just hoped she believed me.

"You're a bit quirky for my liking, kiddo. But how'n'ever, feel free to join me." she announced, and starting walking off back into the rain. I followed quickly, glancing back at the now completely lifeless body of the man. She didn't hesitate in asking about my actions.

"That man back there, what where you-"

"-Yeah, I was well, I guess_ studying_ him? It just creeps me out how, empty he was." I butt in.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know he wasn't radiating an aura, but he was still moving-"

"Aura ? Is that like reading fortunes and shit?"

"NO. It goes hand in hand with his soul and destiny. You can read auras and destinies by…Actually never mind."

"Crazy." she coughed. The next few minutes we travelled slowly through the rain in silence. I couldn't help but notice others like the man, soulless beings. Their cries worsened the already delicate atmosphere that filled the air. The girl preferred to keep her distance from them, so I followed suit.

I decided to break the silence.

"So, have you an idea where we are-"

"Shush!" she interrupted.

"Sheesh, I was only asking-"

"Shut up.. no listen." Nothing. Absolute silence, other than the pitter-patter of the last few droplets of water falling from the clouds.

"SHIT. C'mon!" She quickly grabbed me by the wrist, making me stumble on my own feet, and sprinted down the street.

"What…the…heck…is…wrong." I said huffing and panting trying to make her slow down. A loud snarling screech rang through our ears as the ground began to tremble. My mouth dropped open, as she continued to drag me down the road running at full speed. I'll remember to think next time before questioning her, she** obviously** must know about this outbreak then I'd first guessed.

We eventually stopped outside a house, I estimated we had to have ran a couple miles at least. It was relatively clean, and I wasn't about to argue, my sandals were just about fully dissolved from running through the mud. I never really took notice of my supposed saviour until then. She looked young, not much older than me, just a little taller, long copper hair and from what I could see, pale blue eyes, but that was a guess, my face being caked with dirt and a scruffy fringe falling over my eyes didn't exactly help my vision.

"So…." my words went unnoticed as I kicked off my sandals and grinned in relief as we entered the house. The girl stood at the foot of the stairs, obviously deciding whether to venture up. She shot a glance at me.

"I wouldn't" I was no expert psychic, but I could tell there would be bodies upstairs.

I lazily plopped down on an armchair, making myself at home, while she sat on the arm of an opposite couch.

"So…." I continued.

"What's your name?" It had been on my mind for a while.

"Uh, Chesney, you?"

"That's unique. Mine's Sparrow."

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much" she laughed "That your real name?"

"Yep. My parents were never one's for following the usual, and I wouldn't lie to you. I know better than that." I chuckled, but she didn't seem like someone you would want on your bad side" Silence filled the air between us once more as we both tried to avert eye contact.

"Bleh! Is that you?" I said grabbing my nose with both hands. A horrible stench consumed the air.

"**EXCUSE ME?**" the smell finally caught up with her and she mirrored my actions.

"You're excused, just next time-" my voice was muffled through my hands.

"I did **NOT** fart you cheeky fuck!" she called out through he sleeves.

That second a mass of flesh trampled down the stairs, rolling to a halt at the bottom. We both jumped up in silence as It wearily shot to its feet.

"Oh…" I dragged, realising now where the aroma came from.

"Shit! Shit! RUN!" We bolted for the back door, of course it was locked, but Chesney kicked it down pretty fast and we made a hasty escape back onto the streets, not stopping to look back.

"What's that?" Chesney held a large weapon close to her chest.

"Well _duh, _an axe. What does it look like you spa?" she joked obviously mistaking my words.

"I know that, I mean, why'd you take it?" "-And spa?" I was yet to grasp her slang.

"To protect myself from these bloody creatures!" her voice was now raised.

"You're not going to kill people-" I tried to reason but was interrupted, as per usual. She stopped mid-walk and grabbed me by the arm.

"Look if you haven't already realised, these are _not_ ordinary people!"

"Mhm.." I gave up. I really shouldn't have been aggravating her. I really didn't want to give her any reason to ditch me.

In the rush I'd left my sandals back at the house. I could see Chesney occasionally wince at the sound my feet made in the mud.

"Well at least the rain stopped." I tried to lighten the mood.

"You're not from here, eh ?" The question came from out of the blue.

"No.. you ?"

"Nah. Dublin, Ireland. Was over on a trip visiting some friends."

"Oh, might you know-"

"No.."

"My uncle, he used to live-"

"NO," Someone's a bit cranky, she wasn't to keen to over share any details.

"Okay.." I continued. "I'm from Melbourne, Australia. Came over to visit my Dad." She didn't seem vaguely interested. "Well I still am, hoping to meet up with him somehow, If I can get out of here.." She nodded, uninterested, as she scanned her body.

"There you are." she grimaced, finding a large piece of glass embedded in her thigh. She pulled away at the fabric surrounding it and started to fiddle with the glass. I stared at her, disgusted by actions and how open she was as blood starting to trickle down her leg. I tried to offer some sort of advice.

"Don't! You might do more damage taking.. It.. out." She had already yanked it out and was grinning at her work.

"Two year med. course kid." she announced proudly, as we started to pick up pace again.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen alright, and I **do **have a name, if you haven't already forgotten" I said, annoyed at the fact she thought me younger.

"Whatever.."

Twenty minutes on and we found ourselves taking refuge again, inside a shed in someone's back garden. See, pain had started to overcome my bare feet and they were desperate for a rest. After enough moaning, Chesney finally gave in and stopped for a break.

"Uh. I don't need this" She was mumbling to herself rather loudly.

"What was that?" I called, sitting down on the floor trying to massage my feet. She shot me a glare and then slouched down against the wall opposite me.

"Some day.." I mumbled, picking off caked on lumps of mud from my legs.

"Yeah, pretty normal."

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading!**

**Hopefully there were no mistakes, but if there was, I hope you'll forgive me :)**

**I have yet to start chapter three, so the more reviews the quicker I'll have it done 3**


	3. Hairy Encounter

**Chapter 3, Yay! A tad shorter than the other two, but hey. If you have noticed so far, I've been just introducing you to all the characters, different one's in each chapter. Now they all have to meet up 3 Exciting stuff (:**

**Hopefully you're not lost yet !**

**Please review when you're done ;-; it makes me happy (:**

* * *

The air was now cold around me. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, fixing my ear buds back into place, desperately trying to escape the world. The lyrics of Two Door Cinema Club - I Can Talk rang through my ears. I felt safe here. I didn't want to move, I was happy enough to sit here for as long as possible.

I constantly drifted in and out of consciousness, the lack of food and water started to take its toll. But I couldn't care less. I noticed the music stopped and glanced at the now grimy iTouch screen.

'_Less than 20% battery_'.

"Shit." I mumbled.

Well that puts a damper on things.

I slowly pushed open the closet door, sitting up very slightly so I could peer out. I couldn't see any signs of life. I wet my lips and let out a low whistle. The noise of paws bounding up stairs broke the silence which consumed the house. Still peering out from the closet I saw a brown ball of fur bursting through the bedroom door. I hastily tapped the floor to get its attention and It bounced over to me.

"Rook.." I whispered in relief, nuzzling my head into his fur. I would have thought he'd run off by now or even been killed. I glanced back down at my iTouch screen again, my messy hair tumbling over my shoulders as I tried to pull the closet door closed with both of us inside.

"6.18" I thought, "No point in me leaving now, its late." It was the same each day. I couldn't really see myself leaving at all, yet I felt the need to have an excuse. Reaching up and pulling my hood over me I drew in a long shaky breath. I started up my music again, stroking Rook as he nestled down onto my lap.

"Uh, Miss. Miiiiissss."

I groaned and weakly began to open my eyes. After the blurriness faded, two dark figures formed above me.

"….the shit?…" I lay there, Rook running in and out between the strangers legs.

"See, z-o-m-b-i-e Ellis, shoot it and come on." One of them announced before strolling away.

"What, NO!" I shouted, trying to get up.

"He's kiddin', y'okay?" the man stuck out his hand to help me up.

"Eh, yeah, I guess." I said stretching out my unused legs and wiping the dust off of me.

Rook was loving the new attention and lovingly rubbed up against the younger mans leg. I really still had no grasp of what was going on, and was unsure whether to ask any questions.

"Yew gotta name?" he said crouching down to Rook.

"His name's Rook" I replied.

"Naw, silly I mean yew" he said, letting out a chuckle.

I stalled, feeling quite stupid. "Oh right. Yeah It's Ellie."

"I'm Ellis, and that was Nick." he said meeting my gaze, "So how did yew find yourself up 'ere?"

"I was travelling with my mom and the dogs to an evacuation point, but we lost each other after we got there. I waited around for her while people were getting evacuated, and there was still no sign of her when the last 'copter was leaving," I paused to take in a breath, "Sooo, I left to look for her, and when the last helicopter left, it scared the dogs an' I went to look for them and yeah I got fed up and made camp here."

Ellis stared at me, looking quite lost.

"Dog_s_" he mumbled, paying attention to the 's'.

"Yeah I have 6, well had _6_. Rook was the only one that stuck around" I sighed, realising the dogs were still missing somewhere.

"That's pretty cool, I lavvv animals" he said grinning. "Maybe we'll fine 'em." his eyes lit up at the possibility. Our brief small talk was interrupted by Nick, he didn't seem all that nice.

"Look would you like to chat some more or _actually_ get out of here, you're choice kids."

"Oh right sorry" I grabbed my iTouch off of the closet floor, shoved it in my pocket and followed them down stairs. I noticed some scruffy paper in a circle shape at the bottom of the stairs and smiled down at Rook, running along side me. The brown parts on his fur now looked slightly matted, but the white fur at the front of his chest still looked silky even when dirty. I never really knew what breed he was, but I was to judge I'd say Collie x Springer. He chased out the door after Nick, who wasn't all that pleased with the new addition to his entourage.

I kept quiet the whole way, I didn't really want to be seen as a nuisance after they just took me in like that. I also didn't contribute much to the protection of the group, I really was dying to put my video game skills to the test, but I thought it would be better If I just kept behind the sidelines. Though, Nick sure as hell noticed.

"**Hello**! Little help here?" he called trying to beat off a few stray zombies with an axe.

One came from behind him and forced him to the ground. I hesitated, wondering if It was really worth my time, he didn't seem that nice anyway. I ignored the thoughts and darted over to Ellis, who was playing fetch with Rook, might I add he was playing fetch with the best half of a brick he picked up, and I grabbed a pistol that stuck out dangerously from his back pocket. I got up as close as I could, without the zombies getting too near me and aimed down at the one on top of Nick. Then It hit me. I had no idea how to use a gun.

"Ohhh…" I murmured, loosening my grip on the weapon.

"COME ON!" he shouted, pushing at the infected who struggled to get a good grip on the mans arms.

"Ah heck." I ran at him, and flipped the gun in my hands, swinging at the zombie at butting it with the end of the pistol before Nick got a good hack into its back with the axe. I offered my hand as he slowly got up and rejected it. We both turned to face Ellis who was further back down the street, mindlessly playing with Rook.

"Oh Christ, boy." Nick sighed.

Ellis noticed us and slowly made his way up.

"Whut's wrong?" he said. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence.

We continued on following Nick, I didn't dare ask where we were heading. Ellis lent me his knife for the time being, though still I didn't feel all that safe. At least I knew how to use it. I tried to remember what the name of this town was, but the word escaped me.

"Ellis, where are we?"

"Uhh.. Nick?"

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned to face both of us.

"I do believe we have just arrived in I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE.."

We both stood silent for a few seconds, before Nick turned around and continued. I tried to hold back the giggles but they escaped my lips which started a ripple effect to Ellis who now burst out laughing. Nick twitched slightly at the sound. Rook barked wildly at oncoming zombies, attracted by our voices. After a few minutes we were done with them, Rook killed off the last one, snarling at its lifeless body flop to the ground.

"That was so worth it.." I whispered to Ellis who was trying to clean the blood from his bat in vain.

"Safe House!" Nick shouted, jogging on ahead, I've never heard such glee in a mans voice before.

"Safe house?" I asked, curiously as we ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**Did you like ? Did you hate ? **

**Any characters you like/hate ? TELL MEH. Please review 3**

**Now I have to go figure a way for all of them to meet up! Oh lawd...**


End file.
